


“As I was saying..”

by Ghostedaddy



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Alan Wilder x Dave Gahan - Freeform, Alan is moody, Andy Fletcher - Freeform, Depeche Mode in America, Drinking, Light BDSM, M/M, Martin Gore - Freeform, Smut with a plot, set in 1985
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostedaddy/pseuds/Ghostedaddy
Summary: Alan and Dave finish a boring interview and with Andy and Martin out for the night, the hotel room is all theirs (which leads to a particularly interesting struggle for dominance)
Relationships: Alan Wilder x Dave Gahan
Kudos: 26





	“As I was saying..”

The interview room was a dull colored beige, with headache inducing metallic lights, but the contrast of his band mate’s smile lit up the room in a familiar glow that was comforting to the very restless Alan Wilder. There was something light about Dave, the way he could be intense, commanding, and hardworking during performances but still uplifting and goofy in the public eye. Alan was thoroughly impressed by this talent knowing how much work it took to put together an attitude like that. he shifted his weight on the couch next to Dave and glanced at the clock, truthfully he was zoning out for most of this interview and the questions about tech droned on. 

“...So touring that area wasn’t too hard because we had great sets there.” finished Dave. The radio host, a man with a thick mustache and wire frame glasses and extensive knowledge of the music scene of the time, flipped a page in his notes and cleared his throat for the next question. “What would you say is the relationship between your members like, do you get sick of being around each other?” He paused to look at the camera “This last one is from our daily listeners by the way!” Dave chuckled and moved closer to Alan touching thighs with him while Alan was resting his elbows on his knees. “Well I’d say we’re all very close and occasionally we get bored just seeing each other every day but otherwise..” Dave trailed off. Alan started to confirm this when Dave too his face in his hand and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. “We have a great time, all four of us.” Alan internally stopped dead in his thoughts, he wasn’t expecting this from Dave. The soft warmth of Dave’s hand traveled from his cheeks to his neck and down to his chest, and to his pounding heart. Alan kept a cool exterior and laughed politely pretending to not be so affected by something so small. The host raised an eyebrow and shuffled his notes before starting on the next question. 

Finally the interview wrapped up with the static of mics in the station, breaking the fact that they had been sitting still for so long. Dave held the door for Alan while joking with the producer before the two men ducked out into the cold night’s air of the alley behind the off-white building. Their hotel suite was less than a block away thankfully. Alan’s breath clouded hazily as Dave pulled at the collar of his leather jacket, street lights illuminating his sculptured face with red and green. The haze of traffic in the city ran by as Alan pulled a pack of smokes from his worn dark jeans. “Pretty boring one eh? Been meaning to get that knocked out for some time.” Alan said grumpily. Dave pulled a cig from the pack and flicked his lighter to it, talking out of the corner of his mouth “yeah, it’s just because you got lost when we started on the technology aspects of things.” As they reached the hotel, the door opened as if on cue, Andy was out waiting for them to get back. “Oi Martin has a surprise upstairs, how was the station?” The redhead smiled and peeled off from the door frame following them inside “It was boring.” Alan tossed his head back and interjected before Dave could get started on his computer talk. Heading up the stairwell at least two steps at a time Alan reached the door and fumbled with his key. On the other side, he could hear what was unmistakably Martin singing in sweet and slurred pitch. “God this kid is already bloody drunk” grinned Alan to himself, who’s statement was quickly confirmed as he opened the door and laid eyes upon the small blonde without a shirt and a drunk blush that had descended on his pale cheeks. “Hello loves.” said Martin in a giggly voice to the three men as they crowded into the small front room. Andy chuckled and stepped around Martin who was leaning against the wall and looking through the closet. “Mart, how much have you had to drink since I went down there?” He questioned. “Oh steppp offff Andy I’m just tipsy!” Martin giggled once more slurring slightly. Dave handed Martin his fag so he could hang up his jacket on the wall hanger.  
Alan crossed the room filled with flowers from the previous show night to the marble counter by the mini fridge and pulled out a fresh bottle of wine.  
“Hey did you go through half of this thing?” He called back noticing the almost half empty bottle of white wine in the sink. “Mhm well did you see the beer in the fridge, the surprise! I’m clubbing tonight and Andy’s coming with to brush off the creeps, you and Dave can get as drunk as you want just don’t smash up the place.” Martin said as he adjusted the multitude of leather straps and harnesses to his outfit. Dave tossed him a jacket “Put this on it's cold out there you know.” 

To Dave, Martin was one of the most beautiful people he’d known. Sometimes he could look prettier than most girls all done up in leather and lace with his cute perky nipples and strong, toned thighs. It was all the more beautiful when he could collide with Dave in the dark before or after shows, putting his pretty lips and talented tongue to work on Dave’s cock. Fucking Martin was like fucking an angel, and it sure felt like it too.  
Twirling, Martin grabbed Andy and headed out the door breaking Dave’s thoughts. “See you later!” “Thanks for the alcohol!” Alan replied shutting the door behind them.  
Dave put out his cigarette in a glass dish on the coffee table. He and Alan looked at each other for a second with the same thought in their mind, Dave spoke. “Well we might as well get fucking hammered tonight unless you have somewhere to go hm?”  
Alan poured himself a glass of wine watching it froth up the top slightly. “Nope I’m taking one in tonight.” He grinned and handed Dave the pack of beer.

Within 10 minutes of settling down on the white leather couch pushed against the wall, Dave had finished his first Lager and was starting a second. Alan put on some rock in the background and delicately balanced a half full glass. 

Within 30 minutes Alan was drinking straight from the bottle. Dave noticed the glass door to the balcony twinkled like stars from the city lights while the TV reflected pastels accented by the unassuming carpet. 

About an hour later the conversation had become spiked with laughter and talk of nostalgia. Dave rested his hands across his lap and put his head back as Alan posed, slipping out of his seat. As the conversation became less direct and topics were tossed back and forth, Dave began to notice the smooth features of Alan’s face and the way he seemed to laugh to the side. 

Alan got up, or tried to, before falling back down as his legs wobbled like a newborn deer, right onto Dave’s thigh. Instinctively Dave wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist to keep him steady, chucking at the fact that Alan’s tolerance was much lower than his.  
“Woah there love.” He said looking into Alan’s eyes. They were a stunning blue grey colour, almond shaped like a cat’s, he hid them often behind sunglasses when the band stepped out in public. Suddenly they were all Dave wanted to see out of everything else in the room. 

“Oi what are you looking at.” flustered Alan as he tried to get up. “I’m looking at you, your eyes,” said Dave. Alan pauses and laughed looking back at Dave “what about themmmm? I hate the color..” Alan was blushing hard, looking back at Dave his mind went hazy and he could feel his body heat up. Dave pulled Alan’s face closer to his and was going to say something before his words were caught by Alan’s lips. The sweet alcohol with the surprise and rush of adrenaline mixed between the two men as Dave kissed Alan back, harder. It was a blurry picture that focused into the realization that they both needed each other hard, and quickly. 

“Jesus Christ as I was saying, your blue eyes are my favorite things to see on rainy days..” Said Dave sloppily pulling away, “..I don’t like to be interrupted.”  
Alan didn’t like being interrupted either, he wanted to feel Dave around him, the alcohol had made him even more horny than before. “Well there are more important things than my eyes to attend to.” He said with a vexing smirk.

Alan shifted his leg into Dave’s crotch and pressed against the hard on in his blue jeans. “Who said you got to call the shots eh?” said Alan in a teasing, but dominant tone. Dave reached his hands up to undo Alan’s black button up shirt whilst purposely brushing over the boy’s nipples. “I did, you think nudging me with your legs is going to do anything? I could wreak you right here.” Dave had lost his filter through the alcohol and the only goal in mind was to put this man in his place, under him.  
Alan, as drunk as he was, wasn’t having it, Dave was going to be on bottom obviously! Alan bit at Dave’s neck and pulled on his shirt, feeling aroused and frustrated. “Tough, I’d like to see you try.” He breathed against the side of Dave’s neck and looked at him with sultry eyes. 

Their legs intertwined as the two men now wrestled with each other drunkenly on the couch, teeth met skin. Alan’s long nails digging into Dave’s shoulders and back. Thighs coming together and thrusting into each other’s hips. While Alan had the taller advantage, Dave was a bulk of strength, and both of them had plenty of fighting experience from schoolyards to clubs and have you not.  
Breathy groans and grunts and the occasional string of curses filled the room. Dave managed to get the feisty Alan on the floor, pinning him down with his arms above his head and thighs parted. 

The roughness of the carpet on his back and Dave’s weight over him made it clear that Alan had been dominated. He stared back into the singer’s eyes in intensity and fierceness as a final resort to pretend he wasn’t helpless to Dave.  
At the same time, the feeling of hardness and blood flow to his crotch made him need to be touched and his hips started to move against Dave on their own. Fuck, truthfully he needed it. 

Dave smirked looking down at the man under him, he had gotten this pretty boy to submit and now was fully intent on making him feel good, but not without some teasing at first of course. “What’s wrong kitten? Do you want this?” He said squeezing Alan’s wrists together and slowly grinding on the fresh budge in his jeans. “a-ah bastard.. fuck you.” groaned Alan from the friction between them. Dave stopped moving against him and leaned down close to Alan’s neck “Answer me, do you want this, because I’m going to fuck you right now on this floor and you’re going to behave for me unless you think otherwise?” 

This statement went straight to Alan’s dick and he struggled at Dave binding his wrists in a need to satisfy himself. “y-yes,” through gritted teeth, “get on with it then, fuck!” Dave let go of Alan’s wrists, now slightly bruised, and worked down his shirt, finishing off the rest of the buttons. Then pulling the brunette’s shirt off completely to reveal this taunt chest and collarbones exposed in the soft lighting. Alan was so perfect Dave almost had to stare in awe at the subtleties of his skin, before going at his neck and collarbones biting marks and hickeys into them. The pain of Dave’s teeth sinking into his neck was hot pleasure to Alan as he tried not to moan from the sensitivity. How had they ended up like this just from a few drinks? He kept in as many whimpers and gasps as he could from Dave, still slightly bitter from losing the fight. Goddamn his body for reacting like this!

Dave took his time, savoring the jolts from Alan’s body under him and the sounds he tried desperately to hold in. Working his way down the boy’s chest lead him to Alan’s nipples, cute and hard which he saw foolish not to enjoy. Licking at them he ran his hands sensually around the area of skin, tracing Alan’s ribs and sides. Alan cried out and arched his back “Fuck Dave n-not there!” He hadn’t been touched like this before was startled at how immensely good it felt. Dave licked the sensitive place again, “Not here are you sure? you’re moaning like a whore for me and I’ve barely touched you” breathed Dave, smiling confidently up at Alan, who nodded instead acknowledging it felt good. Squeezing his eyes shut Alan panted, “David please hurry up I-I’m too hard...” 

After what felt like an eternity, Dave had made his way down to Alan’s hips and pulled his leather belt and jeans off, playing with the zipper before revealing Alan hard in his white boxers soaked with precum. Caressing his soft, pink tip through the fabric with rough fingers, Dave chuckled as Alan whimpered, rutting his hips into Dave’s hand. “Just like a bitch in heat eh? would be a shame if someone just left you like this.” Dave was thoroughly enjoying testing Alan’s limits, the surly man which usually had a smart remark or two for Dave was now his plaything. His eyes went dark at Dave’s suggestion of not getting him off and he started to speak through parted lips. “Fuck, no please.. Dave, don’t leave I need you.. right now.”

Alan’s body felt so good with Dave’s hand touching him in such sensitive places, but it was barely enough to help the poor boy. He hadn’t been so riled up like this for awhile, and he came to the realization that he hadn’t had an opportunity to jerk off or release for two weeks, and no time for sex. He was going to cum so hard if Dave would let him as the sensations were hot and tingly on his skin. 

Alan gasped at the cold hotel room air as Dave pulled off his boxers and revealed his aching erection, thick and throbbing against his thigh. In a smooth motion Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black rubber ring, sliding it over Alan’s length to the base. Shivering from the contact Alan looked startled at Dave “Oh f-fuck where did you get that! n-no I can’t, David I have to-.” Spitting into his hand for lubricant and coating the saliva over Alan’s cock, Dave shut up the boy by twisting his hand on his dick. He smirked and looked directly back at Alan, “It's one of Martin’s cockrings, I get complete control over you kitten, and you’re begging to cum after that little stunt.” Dave was having more than his fair share of drunk fun playing with his bandmate who also happened to be particularly pretty naked and moaning on the floor under him. 

“Get on your knees, face down for me.” commanded Dave. To which Alan complied swifty and he moved himself around, just wanting to be fucked already. Dave moved the brunette’s thighs apart and tore open a condom with his teeth, unbuckling his leather belt and rolling the condom onto his own dick in expert motion. Alan was dripping wet, precum trickled down his thighs and Dave could tell he was tight just from looking at him from behind. 

Dave circled around Alan’s hole with his forefinger, occasionally squeezing his hips and ass to get the boy more excited. Everything he did was agonizingly slow as he drank in the reactions from Alan, desperate and pleading to be filled up. “Please Dave- AHH!” moaned Alan as Dave shoved two fingers inside him, curling them upwards and making rhythm. Alan immediately tried to fuck himself back on Dave’s hand, to which he received sharp slap on the ass from Dave. “Be quiet for me okay? you need prep first or it will hurt a lot.” Growled Dave as he continued to finger the whimpering mess under him. 

Eventually, he got tired of waiting and lined himself up with Alan, once more teasing around his tight hole, spitting on it for lubricant. Alan felt each action unexpectedly. Having never taken another man like this, it was tantalizing and startling at the same time.  
With a little less precaution as he would have liked, Dave thrust into Alan. Fitting his sizable dick into the boy and groaning at the sudden warm tightness around him. Alan bit down hard on his lip and cried out, “AH DAVE! b-bloody fuck it hurts.” Dave was huge and he could only handle so much feeling like he was about to break from pain. It was stretching him out too suddenly. A warmth spread through his body starting from Dave’s grip on him and the penetration he received. Pain and pleasure mixed like fire which burned him up at the mercy of the strong man inside of him. Dave gripped his hips and reached down to rub Alan’s cock to help the boy get adjusted to the pain he was in.  
The room was scented with flowers and sweat from them both, it was heaven. Finally, Dave bottomed out and pulled Alan’s now messy hair, hitting a spot inside him. In response, Alan gasped and tightened around Dave, feeling intensely good as the singer hit what must be his prostate. 

Dave hoped the other man was doing alright with this, but at the same time thought back to the conversations when they’d had a late night about how Alan liked it rough. The pleasure sounds now outnumbered hisses from pain. He reached over to one of the brunette’s arms and pulled it out from under him, causing Alan to lose balance and fall into the carpet with his face now buried in it. He held Alan’s arm over his back with one hand to keep the boy deeply around him. It was exctasy fucking this normally reserved man into making obscene noises he wouldn’t usually be caught dead making. 

Dave was also a little bit more wild than usual, and he didn’t hold back from letting Alan hear it. “Such a good bitch for me, you like having your ass stretched out by my cock don’t you? So pathetic that you thought you could top me..” Dave panted in a sexy voice to Alan while the boy’s pretty blue eyes just rolled back and his moans kept speed with every thrust and hit to his prostate.  
“Ah, ah-h, ah fuck, y-yes sir ahh!” He drooled from the feeling of being fucked into and the fact that he had been biting his lips so hard they bled. Every degrading word felt so hot to him, and he vaguely remembered that he had told Dave about liking to be spoken to this way during sex. Alan had lost all composure, lust had clouded his already faded mind and he loved it. He loved every part of being submissive to Dave, being fucked and used and bitten. However, the cockring kept him from cumming and was starting to get painful, his swollen dick arching against his stomach as Dave pounded deep inside him.

“David, hah- please, let me cum!” said Alan barely getting the words out, still slightly shy and new to it all. The ringing of skin on skin only sped up as Dave got closer to organism, the warmth inside Alan was pure bliss and he needed to finish, despite how much as he was enjoying wrecking the man. He reached down once more to pump Alan’s cock in rhythm with thrusting, and the boy felt some relief. “Ah fuck I’m close” groaned Dave speeding up and hitting Alan’s spot again, both of them moaning vocally as Alan gripped the carpet. He couldn’t believe that the boy had never done this before, the way they moved together was so perfect to him. 

Dave threw his head back and released into Alan, slowing his pace as he spilled his load into the condom. He pulled out of Alan slowly and carefully still riding out his orgasm. “Are you fucking kidding m-me.” he heard the boy whimper. Dave looked down at him concerned. “Alan are you alright?”  
“Dave please, the r-ring.” said Alan with tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Oh fuck I forgot.” said Dave immediately helping the boy out.  
Dave worked the ring off slowly and looked into Alan’s eyes, leaning in to sweetly kiss at his neck and wrapping his hand around his member intent on making him feel as good as possible. It only took a few jerks until he came releasing thick, white ribbons across his thighs and abs, shaking from the hard orgasm he saw stars in his eyes for a moment and leaned against Dave’s chest with his breath hitching. Dave held him there for a moment before pulling off the uncomfortable used condom and put it in the bin nearby. 

Dave started to help the poor, shaking Alan to his feet and back into the couch, there were rug burns in the side of his face and knees and Dave realized he had gotten a light black eye from the wrestling earlier. Bites and scratch marks adorned both men who despite this, were smiling weakly at each other. “I’m sorry for leaving the ring on.” said Dave while he helped Alan into a fresh shirt. “It’s okay you bastard, that was the best sex I’ve had with a man, well the only sex anyways-.” grinned Alan, resting exhaustively in his seat. Dave got a warm washcloth and cleaned up with cum that had gotten all over Alan, before helping him into fresh boxers. “Ah Jesus Christ you don’t have to do this Dave-.” chuckled Alan as he watched the younger man fuss over him. “I feel bad, you’re dirty anyway!” He protested, sliding his jeans back on but without the restrictive belt. 

Right as he settled back down to hold the wrecked boy Martin burst through the door with Andy. “-I only did a few lines it’s technically not my fault that we got kicked out really the guy threw the first punch..” protested the blonde. He stopped, coming in to the living room and took one look at his band mates on the couch. The alcohol everywhere, a lamp knocked over, the couch cushions thrown about, the scratches and bruises on both men, the clothes on the floor, and the condom in the bin. “-Jesus fucking Christ what happened here.” Started Martin laughing at the state of things. Alan looked calm and cool as ever while Dave grinned in an obvious after-sex glow. “Got a cig Mart?” He asked nonchalantly. Martin took a pack out of his bag and handed one to Dave “Yes, but I told you two to not smash up the place you know!” Andy observed the scene as well raising an eyebrow at the Dave and Alan in amusement. “Opps.” replied Alan. 

Martin then noticed a second damning detail, lying on the carpet adjacent to him. After a few seconds he said slowly, “Dave.. is that my ring..”  
Dave turned several shades of pink and laughed nervously while Alan sank down in his seat. “Great, now it’s got Alan all over it hasn’t it, I can already tell, clean up after you’re done Jesus Christ!” sighed Martin, his band mates were so inexperienced. 

For both men the night had been rough and glorious, even if they had made a mess of things there was a certain beauty to it. The next day? Less so. Both of them being very hungover as well as Alan not being able to walk properly for at least two days afterward, and sulking about it the whole time. From that point onward though, Dave seemed to get along much closer to Alan, and Alan received him warmly.


End file.
